


Seasoned to Taste

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny loves to tease. Charley won't admit he loves anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasoned to Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Just like canon, this story has blooddrinking as a not particularly euphemistic substitute for sex. Love to angstymcgoth for betaing.

Charley had been to hot springs plenty of times before, and the trip had always been uneventful; bright Icelandic sky, perfect hot water contrasted with the cool air, quiet days and relaxing evenings.

The mistake he'd made was bringing Johnny along. Worse yet, he'd trusted him with the reservations. So instead of the quiet retreat he'd pictured, they were at an insanely overpriced spa, with food, massages, and plenty of the scantily dressed young people Johnny seemed magnetically attracted to.

At least there weren't too many people in the actual springs at the moment.

"Aren't you afraid you'll rust, Cherry?" Johnny asked, as he sunk into the water.

Charley didn't dignify the question with an answer. Besides, most of Johnny's attention was focused on the three young tourists sitting across from them, who, in turn, seemed far more interested in each other. Johnny didn't seem to mind that part; in fact, he was treating it as a bonus.

The young men were loud and probably drunk, and only God knew what they were trying to get away with under the surface of the water.

Johnny leaned over and murmured in his ear. "They smell good, don't they?"

Charley turned his face away. They _did_ smell good. It'd been a while since he drank. But he _hated_ it when Johnny tried to manipulate him. His weakness was shame enough; he didn't need Johnny's goading, or teasing, or twisted sense of humor.

Johnny shifted in the water, and his skin brushed against Charley's side. Charley closed his eyes. One of the boys giggled and said something obscene in French.

They would taste like cheese and bread and good wine. The one on the far left had a slightly quicker heartbeat, picking up even further with arousal. Charley swallowed; his mouth was watering. He was _disgusting._ He covered his face with his hands and breathed in, slow and deep.

Johnny's voice again, if anything even closer to his ear: "Thirsty?"

_Yes,_ damn them both, yes he was. His cursed vampiric body _hungered,_ and having Johnny point it out only made the hunger more of an insult.

"Maybe we should go back to our room," Johnny suggested, a mere puff of breath.

Charley opened his eyes, ready to snap _No._ But then one of the boys slid, giggling, into his friend's lap. "Fine," he said, miserably.

 

Johnny locked the hotel door behind them. "Maybe we should order room service later," he said thoughtfully, as Charley pushed him back against the door.

Johnny liked to play, to tease, to fight; but Charley was having none of that tonight. Johnny was naked under the thick white robe the spa had provided, and Charley pulled the fabric open just enough to expose his perfect white throat.

"All healed up from last time," Johnny whispered, as Charley sunk his fangs in.

Johnny was too old and too powerful to taste like anything but blood, no matter what or who he feasted on; Charley could taste the iron flowing across his tongue, down his throat, the heat of it filling him.

Johnny whimpered, and Charley bit down harder. Iron. Salt. Life. _Power._ He pulled the robe down Jonny's shoulders and bit again and again; chest, nipple, hip, thigh....

It was an hour before they made it to the bed, and another hour still before Charley was sated; Johnny pale and complacent underneath him, with that _smile_ on his face, dazed and sweet but still so _smug._ "Cherry," he said, weakly. "You were really hungry, huh?"

Charley didn't answer.

"Room service," he murmured, reaching out and touching Charley's chest, pulling the robe away and staring happily. "You'll order, won't you? Maybe a rare steak, or the bellhop...."

Charley sighed and pulled his robe back together. "Fine."


End file.
